<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Week by Takanos_Love_Butt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795497">Fate Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt'>Takanos_Love_Butt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pian Pian (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Fate Week, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Possible Spoilers, Public Sex, red string day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My one-shot challenge event for Fate week celebrating Pian Pian's Red String Day on October 10th! Challenges beginning on October 4th!</p>
<p>Day One: Dreams<br/>Day Two:  Food/cooking<br/>Day Three:  Sleepover<br/>Day Four:  Calix x Suha Day<br/>Day Five:  AU/Free Prompt<br/>Day Six:  Sahyeon x Hanbin Day<br/>Day Seven:  Day of Fate/Red String Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calix Elle Ward/Yeon Sooha, Yu Sahyeon/Go Hanbin, Yu Sayeon/Yeon Suha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first one-shot for this week is called Moonlight (Calix x Suha)!  Suha yet again has a delightful dream of his favorite Chef!  You may notice some Sekaiichi Hatsukoi references as Calix shares his birthday with Takano Masamune.  I couldn't resist!  ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Moonlight</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fate Week Day One (October 4th):  Dreams</em>
</p>
<p>Suha sighed as he exited the stairwell to his little rooftop home.  His mind and heart were fluttering as he approached his door.  Calix had given him a ride home that night.  Such a small gesture meant so much to the Cocoball.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to notice something once he reached his door.  The area he was in was much brighter than usual?  Suha looked up and realized the moon was very full.  And because the skies were clear, it shined a hypnotizing nocturnal blue.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rookie chef stood for a moment to stare at the entrancing sight.  Even the stars that were usually cloaked by the city lights, glimmered softly behind earth’s only natural satellite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a fluttering moment, Suha even wondered if Calix was staring at this same night sky.  “You can see this right, Chef?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Suha felt his face burn up, “Wh...what was with that corny thought?!?!” he admonished himself before quickly heading inside.  It sounded like he’d just got done reading some cheap romance novel. “I’m going crazy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just head to bed…” The lovesick sous chef hurried through his nightly routine.  After washing up, he turned off the lights in his room.  Then just like the night sky outside, the blue moonlight washed his entire room in an almost supernatural aura.  Suha usually draws the curtains before going to bed.  But felt deep down that he didn’t want to waste this all-natural nightlight.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After tucking himself in, he looked out what he could see of his window.  A few stars were glittering like light bugs and the moon itself was in a position where Suha could see a quarter of it from the corner of the window.  No matter what, you would have to be crazy if you didn’t admire this sight.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...at least it’s a beautiful end to a really hard day!” Suha chimed as the day’s exhaustion caught up with him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ Dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha felt a slight bump followed by the gentle sounds of traveling the roads.  “Hm?” he blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on.  And where he was.  “Huh?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awake?” a familiar voice asked from the driver’s seat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chef?” Suha became fully alert and glanced around his surroundings.  How did he end up in Calix’s car again?  And where were they going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a good nap?” Calix asked gently as he drove down an unfamiliar road.  Well at least to Suha.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ha ha!  Sorry Chef!  I actually thought I was at home!”  <em> I even thought I got ready for bed…   </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix chuckled lightly.  “Glad it was that cozy for you.  Perhaps that extra glass of wine made you sleepy,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you said you were a little nervous during dinner, remember?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually he didn’t.  Suha couldn’t remember how he was still in the car.  Much less having dinner with Calix?  Didn’t they work late that night?  Even took Suha home because the metro was no longer running. <em>  So...we were actually out to dinner?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The confusion on Suha’s face didn't go unnoticed by Calix, of course.  “You wanted to take me on a date for my birthday.  Then you got nervous because you didn’t think I would like the restaurant you chose.  Or was it because it was our first date?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…” Suha sweatdropped.  “...a...a date?!?!” he exclaimed as soon as his foggy head processed the words Calix just said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…” Calix laughed softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> A date...a date he said… </em> Suha’s very core was shaking.  How the hell did he even manage to ask Calix to go on a date, much less for his birthday?  <em> Wait...his birthday??? Isn’t that in December? </em> Suha looked down and realized that both of them were dressed in their winter attire.  <em> Okay when and how did it become December?!?  </em> That also meant that it had to be Christmas Eve.  Finding a restaurant to dine at had to be difficult unless you made reservations a full month ahead of time.  Which would be something Suha would do even before officially asking Calix out only hoping he’d accept.  <em> Of course I’m stupid enough to do that.   </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re...on a date…” Suha tried to gather all memories possible.  He felt he’d been in a coma of some sort with no memory or recollection of the month’s time that passed by to get to the present moment in December.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix chuckled again, “I wonder.  Did that wine have that powerful of an amnesia effect?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!  Yeah!  I can’t seem to remember much…” <em> I should never drink again… </em>“U-um...by the way, where are we going now?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix’s smile turned soft.  “A special place to get my birthday present…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not much time passed before they arrived at what looked like a cliff with a guard rail.  Seemed the perfect spot for a photo opportunity as it overlooked the city in the distance.  Though it was barely lit.  “Wow!  This is like what you see in the movies, Chef!” he exclaimed as they got out to enjoy the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a bit out of the way, but…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel that’s an understatement…” Suha laughed a little.  He knew Calix had to be joking as it felt like it took an hour or so to get there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” A small white snowflake fluttered before his face.  He looked up to find clusters of snow beginning to fall from the night sky.  “It’s snowing!” Suha’s eyes glittered as much as the twinkling lights of the city did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Calix said with a warm expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love it! Ah...well...as long as you like it, Chef," Suha remembered this was actually Chef’s birthday gift.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me…" the head chef replied.  "I just wanted to see this with you…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Suha felt his face flare up and was sure he had turned a brilliant shade of red. He fumbled about, trying to find something to say.  "Um..well… H-happy Birthday Chef," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix pulled him closer and kissed Suha’s ear.  “Thank you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh th-that tickles!”  Suha tried not to giggle as he felt his head chef’s hot breath and lips tickle his ear and neck.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix didn’t stop his actions, however.  He began to lick and suckle just under his ear and down his neck.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…” Suha sighed.  He started to feel his arousal strain painfully against his pants.  And each time he tried to pull away, Calix would strengthen his grip on him and pull him even closer.  “Mmm...hah… Ch-Chef.  Um...we shouldn’t do this here.  Someone could see us…” he said barely above a whisper.  The Cocoball even felt embarrassed by the way he could see his panting breath in the chilling night air mixed in with the falling snow.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm… and who would that be?” Calix asked, emphasizing the fact that the nearest human being is most likely miles away.  His free hand reached down and began to pet Suha’s inner thigh, earning a lovely gasp.  “You’re already so hard.  I haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ki...kiss?!” Suha barely had time to think before Calix’s heated lips descended onto his own.  <em> Ah...ahhhhh!!! </em>He screamed internally.  This was no greeting.  It was a kiss.  A real kiss.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Calix hummed pulling away a bit, as if he was disappointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha immediately got concerned. “W...what’s wrong?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I keep telling you,” Calix began putting his thumb on Suha’s chin to make his jaw open.  “Stop clenching your lips shut.  I want to kiss you with my tongue,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-TONGUE!?!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix stole the opportunity when Suha’s mouth went agape in shock to capture him in a deeper more passionate kiss.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm! Mmmhmm!” Suha tried to recover from shock, but to no avail.  <em> I’m...I’m m-m-m-making out...with Chef!  </em> He shook as he tried his hardest to gather his thoughts.  <em> On...on a date.  Outside in the open.  With his tongue in my mouth.  And he’s touching me down there! </em>His mind wouldn’t stop screaming.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the internal hollering had gotten greatly overshadowed by waves of electric pleasure heating up his body.  Calix was now behind him hugging Suha tightly to himself as he groped and rubbed the hardening package.  All while their mouths stayed connected in hungry messy kisses.  The pleasure overwhelming Suha was making his body tremble and become weak.  Especially as Calix’s hands kept roaming in all the right places.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on to this…” Calix motioned Suha’s hands to the guardrail making him bend over slightly.  The rookie chef was already drunk on erotic pleasure and did as told without thinking.  It was only when he started feeling his pants unzip, pulled down just enough to expose his bottom to the cold, that he came to his senses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?!  Ch--Chef!  Ack!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix’s slickened rod was already poking through Suha’s puckered opening.  “I know...you don’t like this position, but I’ll make it up to you when we’re back in the car…” he huffed as he practically mounted his rookie like a wild lion claiming his lioness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> That’s not the problem here! </em>"We're outsi-- Ahhhh!" Suha wanted to shout at him, but words could barely form as he was washed over with desire once more.  "Hnnnn ahhh!" The concern that they were out in the open, fucking like wild animals in heat didn't seem to matter anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I know...he’s really big, but it slipped in so easily. </em>Suha didn’t feel any pain at all.  All he felt was a pleasant pressure of his insides being stretched tight and filled with a loving heat.  He could feel it slip, slide, and pulse against his most sensitive areas.  “S..So good…” he began to chant aloud.  “It feels so good!  Ch-chef!! Hmmm!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha’s knees almost gave out when he heard Calix moan into his neck.  He picked up the pace and ground into his hips even harder.  Making an audible slap when their bodies met, his panting getting louder and more clear with every thrust.  All making Suha cry out into the night.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So tight… so hot...inside... oh...Suha…” Calix ground out as he started to reach his peak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He… he called out my name… </em>The thought alone made Suha see stars.  Time stopped.  His body tightened around Calix making him release another erotic groan.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmph!  Suha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah AHHH!” Suha yelped as he threw his head back feeling his release empty into his underwear; Calix following soon after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ahhhh...I can feel him… </em>Suha thought, feeling the man of his affection pour his hot seed deep inside him.  It wasn’t long before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees; gripping the rail so he didn’t land fully into the snow covered dirt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Calix asked as he came down from his pleasure high and slipping out as Suha went to his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nn..nnn…” was all that Suha could manage.  Another feeling started to overwhelm him at that moment.  <em> It’s...Chef’s… </em>the thought filled his mind as Calix’s thick, potent love seeped out and dripped down his thighs.  Suha blushed again.  It was embarrassing and wet, but highly arousing at the same time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, Calix picked Suha up and tossed him playfully into the backseat of the car; making sure to close the door behind him.  “Sorry, I didn’t pull your pants down all the way and they got messy…” Calix lightly huffed, taking Suha’s pants off in one fluid motion.  Then going for the bottle of lube that was sitting in the backseat cupholder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wa-wait Chef!  We should go to a motel!” Suha suggested as Calix lubed his hole up once more.  More embarrassing than seeing his breath as he panted having sex out in the open, was the fact that the sound was more enclosed in the car.  Making every sound they made much louder.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make it sound like we haven’t done this several times already,” the head chef laughed a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> JUST HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE DONE THIS IN THE CAR?!? </em> Suha couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “Eeeep!” Suha squealed, feeling Calix suddenly fill him up once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cute.  Pretending to be shy, just like the first time we did this in here…” the head chef had a pleasurable expression on his face sinking himself deeper into Suha.  “That time we hadn’t left the restaurant yet and Sahyeon almost caught us doing it in the parking lot,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We...we almost got caught?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if he did catch us, I still have something on him.  I caught him making love in the kitchen storeroom with that glasses guy…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glasses guy?" Suha felt he just heard something he shouldn't have. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder... what he would think if he knew the naughty things we did on that kitchen counter…" Calix smirked against Suha’s ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha jumped at the mere mention of that memory.  "Chef!  You don’t have to say all that!!" He felt as though steam was coming out of his ears.  The counter was cold and hard when he was thrown on top of it along with his failed attempts at fried rice. The first time he got to see his Chef’s huge cock as he pulled it out and held it in his hand; mesmerized by just how thick, wet, and hard it was.  He remembered how he couldn't stop staring at it in awe...which in turn made Calix impatient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't let me kiss you back then...but now.  Your tongue is all mine!" Calix breathed, claiming Suha’s mouth once more.  He held his head to plunge his own tongue into the rookie's mouth. Along with stabbing his manhood into Suha's desperate hole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmph!!!" Suha moaned harshly into Calix’s mouth as he was being pounded into the cushion of the backseat. Embarrassment turned to pleasure once more feeling the steady rhythm start to build.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It feels so good… my body even recognizes his shape now!  I'm so happy.  So happy I could cry…  </em>"Mmm!  Chef!  Chef!! Harder! HARDER!!" he began to scream in ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mess...Me...UP!  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The windows were fogging up, their actions making the car start bouncing as if it was equipped with an impressive hydraulic system.  And Suha was losing himself in witnessing Calix's face fall apart each time he came deep inside him.  Their kisses became nothing more than dancing tongues as they lost their breaths.  At one point Calix stripped the little Cocoball completely bare and made him ride his lap.  All Suha could do was hold on for dear life and pray he wouldn't fly out the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha laid his limp body on top of Calix after their last climax.  “How…” Suha began, trying to catch his breath.  “How many times did we do it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… lost count after three…” Calix sighed in satisfaction.  He tried to form a pillow out of their discarded clothes so they can rest more comfortably.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha was sure his legs didn’t work anymore.  He wasn’t even sure he could lift his head.  “I don’t think I can work tomorrow, Chef…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Christmas tomorrow.  Nobody is going to work.  Unless you plan on running the restaurant by yourself…”  Calix reached back to pull a blanket around them.  Fully intending on spending the night like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...right.  Ha ha…” Suha laughed softly forgetting the next day was the holiday.  He began to realize just how cozy he was at the moment.  It was highly embarrassing to do this sort of thing in the car.  Well...at first.  <em> And...apparently...we do these things often.  As if we’re...really… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha’s heart started to pound just then.  <em> We...must be...that.  Right?  We went on a date...then we...did naughty things after.  So… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>So...Chef is my...b-boyfriend?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not cold are you?  You’re starting to shiver,” Calix asked, trying to cuddle him closer to his warm body.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix’s voice startled Suha from his thoughts.  “Oh!  Oh no Chef!  I’m okay!” he gently nuzzled into his love’s well built chest with excited internal glee.  <em> He’s...all mine now. </em>“Um...once again, Happy Birthday Chef,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calix hugged Suha even tighter to himself.  “Thank you, Suha.  Thank you for making my birthday the best it’s ever been…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ End dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha’s morning alarm went off with a shrilling beep.  “Huh?” One look around and he knew that he was back in his warm bed.  “That was a dream?!?!” he exclaimed sitting up.  The Cocoball then started to feel the nasty sensation in his pants that told him that was definitely a dream.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha even went to check his phone for the date.  It wasn’t December, but mid-October.  He then let out a disappointed sigh.  “It was only a dream…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was a bit saddened, he still smiled recalling every vivid moment of the dream.  “I took Chef on a date for his birthday.  We went to see a marvelous sight overlooking the city.  And then we…” it was then that Suha hid his face in his pillow with embarrassed excitement.  “I can’t believe I would fantasize about something like that!  It was so naughty and hot! We did it in public and many times in the car.  And it was like we do it on a regular basis!!” Suha rolled around feeling like a new exciting world just opened for him.  Did he actually become an exhibitionist?  And even though it was a dream, he definitely felt he'd never be able to ride the same way in Calix's car again...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hee hee…” Suha giggled after he calmed down.  “I wonder if Chef would ever be that daring!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suha scrolled through his phone and searched for a good restaurant that accepted reservations on Christmas Eve.  “They say...sometimes dreams are a premonition of what’s to come…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is really just a fantasy as they're not canon and haven't even met yet!  But...I CAN STILL DREAM!  Lol, this is a Sahyeon x Hanbin fic for Day 2:  Food/Cooking titled 'My First Love'.  It has a domestic pair setting (which I'm actually hoping is a glimpse into the future (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)) when Hanbin prepares for his first Red String Day with his soulmate.  His life is definitely different now and this is how I pictured how he'd feel/act after all was set in stone....or imprint...whatever... ^w^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>My First Love</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Day Two (October 5th):  Food/Cooking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanbin sighed as he trudged through his apartment.  He’d just returned with a bundle of ingredients he was carrying in a brown paper bag.  “Ugh...I’m not even sure if he likes sweets…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red String Day was the very next day.  Hanbin never really cared much about this holiday in previous years.  He really just saw it as a marketing ploy like Valentine’s day to sell charms, chocolates, and fancy dinners.  But times are definitely different now.  Not many in this world have ever met their soulmate, so celebrating Red String Day under these circumstances </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be unique and special.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, <em>because</em> it’s very rare that someone finds their soulmate, not much information is given on a traditional way to celebrate this holiday with them.  Or even how to prepare proper gifts for said soulmate.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Hanbin figured he would do what lovers would do on Valentine’s day:  Make homemade chocolates.  He was a top food critic, admired for his work not just in South Korea, but in major cooking circles around the world.  Be that as it may, his job never actually required him to cook (rather, people are supposed to cook for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>).  Much less make a confectionary.  Candy making DEFINITELY set itself apart in the art of cuisine.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The famous food critic racked his brain on the perfect chocolate to prepare for his one true soulmate.  It took him hours of scrolling through the internet forums and recipe guides before he finally decided on which desert he could make; an easy one that wouldn’t embarrass him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Hanbin finally had his answer, he scoured the specialty supermarkets and farmer’s markets for the perfect ingredients.  After all, your dish should never go to waste because you used subpar materials.  A dire creed according to the great ‘Hanbin the Terrible’.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the bag on his kitchen counter and emptied its contents one by one.  He was only going on a hunch for the perfect gift to give the next day, but it was better than not doing anything at all.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.  I’ve got semi-sweet chocolate chips made by top brand Giradhelli.  Sweetened condensed milk, fresh churned butter, and chopped walnuts all from the local farmer’s market.  And some melted caramel topping from Seoul’s top award-winning confectioner!”  Hanbin felt proud of finding these ingredients.  But as always, it only matters what product you make of them.  And his ultimate goal was making...fudge.  Not just any fudge.  Special Red String Day fudge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food critic went to his pantry and pulled an apron off the inner door.  Of course his job always required him to eat out, so he never really needed to cook at home.  It was a weird feeling actually getting to wear it.  “It’s simple enough.  I can do at least this much,” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanbin checked the recipe again on his phone.  In a saucepan on medium heat, add the chocolate chips, butter, condensed milk, and chopped walnuts.  Use a rubber spatula to stir continuously so that the chocolate doesn’t burn; lower the heat if the chocolate starts to stick.  Heat until fully melted and combined.  Set for 4 hours in the fridge or until firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very simple recipe and required almost no effort beside stirring constantly and timing it to set in the fridge.  To be honest, just the stirring was proving to be somewhat therapeutic for him.  “Hmm…  Maybe I should cook more often.  Well...at least more than I do,” he told himself while folding the chocolate mixture to the desired consistency.  The heat and the smell of the sweet candy mixture was tantalizing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder…” Hanbin hummed as he took it off the stovetop.  “Should I put in a bit of cinnamon?” he let his mind roam at the possibilities.  Maybe he could even make his own brand of fudge?  Ideas filled his mind just then…  He could even mix in fruit and a delicate blend of spice while it was still in the pot and melty hot.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” a voice started from behind Hanbin.  “Nah, you should keep it simple,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…  Right.  This is my first time making fudge, don’t want to take risks on the first atte--  WHAT THE HELL?!?” Hanbin had started answering the familiar voice without thinking too much, but of course became startled once he realized he wasn’t the only one in the kitchen anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon didn’t react much to Hanbin’s sudden jump and had a finger in the pot tasting the experimental fudge.  He even had his arm around Hanbin’s waist the entire time.  “Mmm sweet…” he slightly mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanbin regretted (yet again) ever agreeing to make Sahyeon a spare key to his apartment.  “How...how many times have I told you to call before coming?” he asked, trying to catch his breath after almost having his heart jump out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course this question went in one ear and out the other for Sahyeon.  “I didn’t know you could make candy!” he commented in a carefree manner; ignoring his soulmate’s current irritation with him at the moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanbin had no choice but to let Sahyeon’s sudden intrusion slide...again.  “I really don’t.  This is my first time, so I picked something easy…” being the prideful man he is, the food critic didn’t necessarily like admitting he took the simplest way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  You usually make me cook for you,” the second in command responded; only furthering Hanbin’s irritation on the matter.  It was true, but he didn’t like that said aloud of course.  “So what’s the occasion?  Is it someone’s birthday?  Or did you just have a sweet tooth and wanted to try something new?” he said dipping his finger again into the mix for another dose of the chocolatey goodness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop putting your fingers in it!” Hanbin shooed Sahyeon’s hand away and took the pot to smooth the mixture into the small pan lined with parchment paper for cooling.  “And to answer your question, it was for…  Red String Day…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Making chocolates for Red String Day?  I never heard of that…?  Sounds like something you’d do for Valentine’s day,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There really aren’t any traditions in the holiday that are for actual soulmates like us…  So I couldn’t think of anything else,” Even as Hanbin said it, the feeling of just how different this year’s holiday was starting to take over his mind again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...that’s true,” Sahyeon contemplated.  “So...this...was for me?” the wolf pup asked, his heart beginning to flutter slightly with his cheeks gaining a soft pink tint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  But you spoiled your own surprise by not listening when I say call me before you come over…” Hanbin huffed in annoyance.  “Honestly.  I should toss this out now…  Being such a bad wolf pup…” he tapped the pan on the counter to make the surface of the raw fudge even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, sure you wanna do that just because the surprise is ruined?  Those ingredients look expensive.  Taste expensive too...” Sahyeon could read him like a book.  It wasn’t really just his tv reputation that suggested this, but the fact that Sahyeon had a super natural connection that was brought on by the power of the imprints they share. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this...and him… </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hebin, his sister, had been giving him information non-stop ever since it was brought to light that her brother had found his soulmate.  To be honest, she found it the perfect opportunity to study using both of them as test subjects; basically asking them tons of rather invading questions of their intimate life at least once a week.  Annoying Hanbin to no end as always. But he really can’t win against his sister.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the information and tips he got from his specialist sibling really did help in coping with this new change in his life.  It took quite a bit of getting used to.  Especially since he could’ve sworn that his soulmate was his friend, the ever cute Yeon Suha, who was delicate and adorably naïve.  Not this cocky young man who had a height and frame to rival his own (Sahyeon only being 3 inches taller) and make him submit to being a bottom while he’d always been a top preferably.  His heart just wasn’t prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sudden change of events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaa…” Hanbin sighed and took the pan to the fridge.  “So what do I owe the honor of your visit this time?  You’re not skipping out on work again are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon came up from behind his grumpy food critic and embraced him while nuzzling his nose into his neck.  “The restaurant’s closed today, remember?  And I was out of Hanbin…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I gave you enough ‘Hanbin’ just two days ago…” he said in annoyance.  Though he did hate to admit just how soothing it felt when Sahyeon held him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my Hanbin tank is faulty.  I always seem to run out of Hanbin too quickly,” Sahyeon started to nuzzle his ear and hair.  Making Hanbin shy away from him as he was far too sensitive in those areas.  But Sahyeon always loved it when he played hard to get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then fix it!  It’s starting to become hard to keep up with that massive sex drive of yours…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that means we need to do it more so you can get used to it!  Like working out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanbin could swear a wolf’s tail was wagging in excitement behind Sahyeon when he said this.  “Just where on earth do you get the confidence for your cheek?” he reached behind and pinched his wolf pup’s cheek to get him to stop his nuzzling before he got too aroused.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow ow ow!  C’mon Hyung, that hurts!” Sahyeon laughed playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack!  How many times have I told you NOT to call me that!”  It’s not that Hanbin hated it.  He just didn’t like admitting he didn’t hate it.  Each time he did, it made his face go beet red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… as if you hate it.  Besides, Suha gets to call you ‘GoGo’.  I wanna call you by a pet name too!” Sahyeon playfully pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's different.  Suha’s cute when he calls me GoGo,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw you don’t think I’m cute?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  You’re annoying.” Hanbin said flatly.  “You also smell like kimchi.  Go brush your teeth…” Maybe him doing that would grant the food critic a moment’s peace from such a clingy wolf pup.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon always saw this as Hanbin’s way of teasing him.  He actually got off on pushing Hanbin’s buttons. No wonder he got along with Hebin so well.  The wolf pup just answered by going back in to nuzzle Hanbin’s neck once more.  “Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Hyung!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to stop calling me tha--!” he was cut off by Sahyeon suddenly ducking down to pick up Hanbin from the waist and carried him over his shoulder like a simple day pack. “What are you doing?!  Put me down!”  Hanbin was actually more shocked that Sahyeon was able to carry a large man like him with little effort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, Hyung!” Sahyeon chimed playfully while he started heading for Hanbin’s bedroom.  “My Hanbin tank is empty so it’s time to get a refill now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You damn horn dog!” Hanbin exclaimed.  “Sahyeon, so help me, I better be able to walk tomorrow!!” he yelled once more as Sahyeon kicked the door shut with his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes...he still needed to get used to having such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovable </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmate! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>